The Pirate and the Princess
by ouatforlife
Summary: Emma was leaving Hook after locking him up atop the beanstalk, when she got a visit from the giant. The giant claimed Emma stole something of his and tries to kill her. Emma didn't have time to react, but Hook did.
1. Chapter 1

"I-I-I can't," Emma said after she had chained down Hook. "Emma, look at me,

have I told you a lie" The pain that Emma heard in his voice was too much to

bear. Se wanted to go over to him and release him. And then the terrible

memories of Neal came back. How she had been abandoned, how scared she

was. She knew Hook would feel that way too, but she had to get back to Henry.

Emma had already gotten close to Hook like she had with Neal, and didn't want

it to end the same way. "I can't take a chance that I'm wrong about you. I'm

sorry" She turned on her heel, and stopped, considering telling him why she

felt this way, but the thought was stopped in its tracks when the ground started

to shake. Emma had thought she had made a deal with him, but the giant

obviously wanted to change that. The giant came barreling down the alley of

treasures and gold, knocking over several towers of precious items as he came.

"You tricked me!" he screamed louder than necessary, his voice shaking the

insides of Emma. She did not know what he meant by this, their agreement

seemed fair. She let him live twice, he gave her two favors. "You stole it! You

stole the bean sprout!" Emma had no idea what he was talking about, but that

didn't stop the giant from lifting his foot, about to step onto the blonde. It was

happening so quickly, that she didn't even have time to react. But Hook did.

Before the giant to plant his foot over her, Hook had knocked Emma out of the

way. Once the giant realized that he had not killed his target, the Pirate had

grabbed Jack's poison infested sword next to him and Emma on the

ground,mand then planted it into the ankle of Emma's (almost) killer. The giant

fell to the ground, dead. Still recovering from having wanted to be killed at all,

Emma let out her breath not realizing she had been holding it. Emma's eyes

drifted from the giant, up to two bright blue eyes above her, looking directly

into hers. Emma could feel his breath on her face, she could smell his sweet

scent, and then had noticed that he saved her.


	2. Chapter 2

"You saved me. How" "Well it's quite easy love, you just run at the person that needs

saving, and the rest is pretty easy" "No, I mean, how did you escape?" "I'm a pirate love,

did you think some measly lock could keep me from saving such a beautiful soul?And it's

not only your soul that's beautiful darling." Emma blushed, and felt a smile tugging at the

corners of her mouth. She bit her lip, trying to hide how she felt on the outside, but in the

inside her heart fluttered, and she felt like never had with Neal, protected, cared for,

almost loved. She looked at his face, his stubble, the scar on his right check, his almost

too deep blue eyes, but her eyes got stuck on rosy lips. As the pirate licked his bottom

lip, just inches from her face, Emma drew in a sharp breath. All of these thoughts were

cut off with the thought of just a moment ago, she had locked him up for him to die atop

a beanstalk. She dragged her eyes heavily from his lips up to his twinkling eyes. The

words "I'm sorry" barely left her lips before Hooks met hers. It was a simple kiss, but it

felt like nothing between her and Neal, but that someone actually loved her and wasn't

just using her for their own selfish games. As he pulled away, but breathed two simple

words "Why, Darling". Emma chose her words carefully, knowing they had to be perfect.

"For not trusting you."


	3. Chapter 3

Emma slid out from under the man, feeling like she had let her guard down.

She stood up, brushing off the dirt on her as if brushing off the last few

moments. Hook was still on the ground, and it seemed like he was confused of why she did that. His eyes met hers, and Emma held out her hand to help him

up. The pirate grabbed her hand tightly, as if he never wanted to let her go.

Once Emma helped him up, Hook drew in a long breath as if he wanted to let

go of what had just happened as well. But he didn't want to let go of it. He

wanted to hang onto the memory of their kiss, their long, deep stares. He

loved her. He had never felt that way about any woman before. Most of the

time the woman would just be in his bed, but this was the first woman that was

in his heart. "Shall we um...shall we go? You do have someone to get back to?"

Hook looked at Emma as if he wasn't sure if she did, not wanting her to go too

quickly. "Uh..yeah. Lets go," Emma muttered. He had been so kind to her, but

she had to put up her wall and push him away. She didn't mean to do it, or

want to do it. It just happened. Ever since Neal and how stupid she was. As the

started walking down the long alley-way to the beanstalk, Emma said to herself

"damn you Emma". "What's wrong love?" "It's just..." Emma looked into his

eyes, and knew what she was about to tell him couldn't hurt him, only her. It

would definitely make him look at her to be weaker, but he would understand

her better. But before she could tell him why, he asked her. "What did you

mean. When you said that you couldn't take a chance you were wrong about

me. " Emma shifted her weight, wanting to tell him, just not knowing how.

"When you said that I had that look in my eyes, like a had been left before. You

were right."


	4. Chapter 4

By this time, Emma and Hook were walking down the alley of of treasures,

making their way towards the bean stalk. Emma looked at Hook, who's eyes

were fixed on hers. He was looking at her in a way that Emma felt that if he

looked at her like that anymore, he would be able to tell what she was going to

tell him. The pirate was standing close to her, as if he didn't want anything bad

to happen to her. Almost like he wanted to protect her as if another giant was

here, even though they knew that there wasn't. Emma drew in her breath,

getting ready to spill everything to the man next to her. "A long time ago, there

was a man named Neal. We were both- well, we were... Lets just say we were

friends," explainedEmma, not wanting Hook to get to wrong idea about her,

thinking that she had a bad she did, but look at who she was talking

to. "And we were always there for each other, and had always helped each

other." Emma swallowed hard, all of the bad memories coming back. "One day,

he needed my help with something. So I went and got what he needed, and he

took off with it, and left me to take the fall for what he had done. I haven't

seen him since." "That's not it." "What?" "That's not the full story, you're

holding back. I can tell. The look in your eyes. You see it all, you just won't say

it all." Emma looked at him, to make sure if he was serious, and he was. "We

were thieves together. I actually met him while stealing something he had

stolen," Emma said with a laugh. "We would help each other, and we were

always there for each other. One day, he needed my help to steal something,

so I said I would get it for him. I got it, brought it back to him, and he left to

go sell them. Turns out he had sold them, and then called me in and I got

arrested for what he did. I loved him, and he left me." "When you said that you

might of been in love once-" "That was him. You see, the only reason I said

that I couldn't take a chance I was wrong about you, was because I was

starting to feel the same way I did around Neal with you. Because-" just as

Emma said that, a tower of treasures came falling down, right above her.


	5. Chapter 5

To Emma's luck, Hook pulled her out of the way in time, his arms encircling

her waist, like they had before, but this time Emma didn't fight out of his

grasp. They both stumbled back, barely escaping that fate that they could of

had. Emma had her hands against the Pirate's chest, and brought her eyes

up to meet his looking into hers with concern and worry. "Because I-" Emma

cut off her words, knowing she had let her guard down. She couldn't let him

win her over like Neal had. She didn't want it to end up the same. It would

just be too painful to have to go through all of that again. To be abandoned,

left feeling like you were not worth the time, like somebody had wasted their

time loving you. She decided not to tell him, not now. He would find out soon

enough. But she couldn't hold it in any longer. He deserved to know the truth

about how she felt. "I need you. Obviously I am not doing too good on my

own," she said with a nervous laugh. She looked at Hook, and she could tell

by his expression that that wasn't what he wanted her to say, but he was still

happy to hear it. "Well, I'm glad I'm needed, by someone." Hook pulled

Emma in for a hug. He hugged her like she had never been hugged before.

He held onto her tightly, as if never wanting to let her go. It was like the kind

of hug you get from your best friend after not seeing them for a long time.

They hug you like they didn't think you were coming back, or it was going to

be your last. A hug that basically said, I care about you, I need you...I love

you.


End file.
